Chrysalis
by 7sTar
Summary: Several suicides. Weired diaries of the death. High school mission. Maybe it's ponderous for you but if you're interested in how to get rif of the cocoon in your neck, please read.
1. Chapter 1 New Case

**Chrysalis**

**By 7sTar**

* * *

**Summary: **What can the Winchester brothers do when they finally find the supernatural thing is human being? 

**Spoiler: **Set at the end of "Bugs" with a little twist.

**Category**: General/Humor

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Sam, Dean and John, I just write this just for fun. Please don't sue me.

**

* * *

**

**Chap1 New Case**

"Wake up, witch!" Dean shouted at Sweetie who was lying on the back seat of his car, "The bugs are gone."

Swee opened her eyes slowly, sat up looking through the window, saw Sam's talking with Matt. "They're leaving?"

"Yeah," Dean frowned at Sam's close up to Matt.

"What's that? Jealous?"

"No," Dean covered himself with a smirk, "Just surprised why a ghost hunter's frightened by bugs."

"I'm not frightened, I just feel sick of them."

"Hey, you're passed out by the swarm of bugs."

"Hey, I saved your ass!"

"Oh, thanks for freeing us from the curse."

"I know a little Indian."

"Huh..."Dean curved his mouth when Sam patted him on the back, "Shall we go now?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It went dark, they settled down in a motel in Seattle. After the simple dinner, they entered a night club nearby named Matrix .There's full of people in the club; wine, music, dance, billiards, gamble, you could find everything merrymaking there.

"Huh, Matrix," Dean said with a smirk, "We're Neo, Trinity and Morpheus?"

"Of course you're Morpheus," Swee patted him on the arm and exchanged the grin with Sam, who rolling his eyes, "So I'm Neo?"

"Whoever, seems we can find some fun and make some money." Dean whistled to the girls passing by them and walked to gambling machine.

"We can do some part-time jobs in the day," Sam suggested.

"Hunting is our job."

"Come on," Sam shrugged, "I'm sick of lying and embezzling master cards."

"You'll be used to it," Dean concluded, "I know you sto..." He was cut short by Swee, who smacked his back and gave him a dead glare.

"Ok," Dean lolled to her, walked over to the gamble machine, "I'll try my luck."

Sam began to read local newspapers after he and Swee sat by a table and ordered some drinks.

"You're industrious Sam," Swee shook her head with a grin, "Can you relax yourself for a while?"

"Well, I just wanna have something to do."

"So many things you can do here."

"It's a habit," Sam grinned, "But what else can I do here?"

"Hey, you're a man!" Swee grinned back, eyed him to see the stage where a hot blonde chick dancing passionately.

"You're annoying as Dean," Sam took a glimpse at the dancer who shot him an enticing smiling and continued to read.

"Whatever," Swee rolled her eyes, "I'll go to lady's room."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Swee saw a girl in barmaid's dresses staring at herself in the mirror when our girl hunter washed her hands. The barmaid looked frightened and absorbed in the mirror, she rubbed her neck and face nervously, murmured something like "cocoon" to herself.

"Hey, are you ok?" Swee couldn't prevent herself from patting the girl on the shoulder. The girl jerked out from something, glared at Swee and walked out with a "Fine, thank you."

Swee shrugged then went after the girl but didn't find her. She walked back to their table. Dean's back and spread himself to Sam how he won so much money.

"Can we go now? I'm tired of the noise," said Sam when he saw Swee back.

"Hey, buddy," Dean stopped him, "Let's spend the money."

"If you wanna some hot chick dance in private, do it yourself."

"Well," Dean rolled his eyes, "Go back to sleep and send off early in the morning."

They heard someone screaming from the toilet when they went to the entrance which was near the closet. A woman rushed out shouting out "Someone's dead!" People in the club became restless. Swee and the brothers exchanged their eyes and went into the toilet. A barmaid lay on the ground with blood submersed beneath her body and a knife in her left hand pointing to her neck.

Swee shallowed her eyes, recognized the girl was the one she saw before. "I've seen her before," Swee said to the brothers when the police came and blanked off the locale.

"Seems a suicide," said Sam.

"Yeah, you can read the news in tomorrow's newspaper." Dean said.

"She's strange when I saw her." Swee said, "she's looking at herself in the mirror and murmuring some strange word."

"People are always strange when they decide to suicide," Sam explained.

"Whatever," Swee sighed, "I heard she said 'cocoon', weird, right?"

"What?" Dean laughed, "People always speak odd words before suicide. You have hallucinosis of bugs because you're freaked out by them."

"Am I?" Swee looked at them gravely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they quarreled as they had their brunch in the motel. "Don't blame me," Dean complained, "You guys also woke up late."

Swee made a long nose to him. Sam's reading newspaper and he saw the news about the suicide of Matrix, "See, the waitress, named Jolie, was affirmed suicide."

"Yeah, it looks that way." Dean acceded.

"I still feel strange," Swee said, "You can doubt my ear but don't doubt my sensing."

"Sensing!" Dean smirked chewing the toast in his mouth and rolling his eyes from Sam to Swee and back to Sam, "You guys, one likes sensing, one likes dreaming."

"It doesn't matter if we stay another night and check it out," said Sam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were less people in the club that night. They separated into single-acting. Dean walked over to the dancing stage. Sam shook his head and made his way to Swee who was about to accost a waiter. "I have no idea to start a conversation about Jolie without abruptness." Sam said in low spirits.

"I got one, come on with me." Swee grabbed his hand, went over to the bar counter.

"Hi! Can I help you?" The bartender made a welcome smile at them.

"Oh," Swee pointed to herself and Sam, "We just wanna find a job here."

"Oh, I'm afraid you'd better ask Mr. Davis, he's the manager."

"Ok, thanks."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, you wanna stay here until you prove Jolie was not killed by herself?" asked Sam on their way to the manager's office, "Anyone can see she killed herself."

"It's strange! I trust my sense."

"Ok, hope you'll be hired."

"Sam, I'm sorry if I waste your time."

"Hey, we're friends," Sam patted her on the shoulder, "And, I trust your sense."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can only hire one of you," Mr. Davis looked at them.

"Ok, better than none." Swee said with the sweetest smile she can pose, "We're in urgent need of money. You wanna which of us?"

"Miss McDowell, can you dance?"

"Yeah, I had some training on it."

"I'll fire you," Mr. Davis raised his eyebrows, "as a dancer."

"What?" Swee's eyes widened, so did Sam's.

"If you won't accept, I must say bye-bye to you." Mr. Davis added, took a glance at Sam, "I'm sorry, Miss McDowell, your friend's not the club type."

"Ok, deal," Swee forced a smile, "Can I start work now?"

"I must say you're professional." the mid-aged man grinned, "Go to the stage and Nina will tell you the details."

"Can you imagine Dean's reaction when he knows this?" Sam laughed on their way to the stage.

"Come on, Sam, you're laughing at me," Swee shrugged, "This is better than his Agent Ford."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 No Results

**Chrysalis**

**By 7sTar**

* * *

**Category:** General/Humor

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Sam, Dean and John, I just write this just for fun. Please don't sue me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chap2 No Results**

"Hey, guys, what did you find?" Dean smirked at them. He was sitting by a table near the performing stage with a girl in golden dancing dresses, who was smiling at Sam and Swee to greet them.

"I find a job here," Swee rolled her eyes, looked at the girl for several seconds then offered her hand to the girl, "I'm Sweetie, Mr. Davis told me to look for some Nina who I think you know."

"You found her," the ginger-haired chick shook Swee's hand, "Work now?"

"What?" Dean burst into laugh and looked at Swee up and down, "I don't know you can striper dance."

"Shut up or I'll kick your ass," Swee warned him taking her jacket off to Sam and followed Nina to the backstage.

"This is how she's hunting?" Dean still laughed, cocky mock in his voice.

"We always need a way to start, right?" Sam walked over, sat down on the opposite seat of his bro.

"Ok, let's pray she won't be fired before we get something." Dean grinned then turned his head aside to the stage.

The colorful lights went on with the music of "Stop, Stop, Stop" (by Via Gra, a Russian girl band) .Nina went back sitting beside Dean, whispered to them, "Here she comes."

Looking at the dressed up her in the mirror, Swee said to herself, _"Easy, girl, you're a good dancer, just don't care the eyes on you!" _She stepped out of the curtain, walked over to the center of the stage and swung her curvaceous body rhythmical along the music. There's applause and cheering the audience.

"She's pretty good," Nina said to the brothers, "But she told me it's her first time."

"She prefers personal performance," Dean smirked, felt Sam trampled on his foot.

"Oh?" Nina gave him a surprised look.

"I'm kidding," Dean kneed Sam back under the table, grinned to Nina, "Who you think the best, Shakira, Beyonce or she?"

"You're so salt," Nina arched her eyebrows when a tall man walked over to her, "Nina, we need to talk."

"Eric?" Nina shouted with shocked face, "We have nothing to talk."

"I just wanna ask you something about Jolie." Eric lowered his voice but Dean and Sam heard it. They exchanged their eyes.

"Ok," Nina stood up nodding to the brothers, "Sorry, I'll be back soon."

"Seems we have a clue?" Dean eyed Sam at the back of Nina and Eric.

"But how can we get something from Nina and Eric about Jolie?"

"Of course nothing to do with dance," Dean cast a glare at Swee who's about to curtain call.

Swee pried into that Eric was Jolie's boyfriend. The next day, Sam and Swee went to pay Eric a visit leaving Nina for Dean to deal with.

"Who are you?" Eric pointed to Sam, "I saw you with Nina in the club."

"I'm Sam and this is Sweetie," Sam introduced.

"What are you doing here?" asked Eric still puzzled.

"To help you," Sam said, "I'm sorry about Jolie's death."

"I've seen her just before she died," Swee added, "I'm really sorry."

"You're her friend?" Eric looked at Swee, "I saw you danced there."

"Yeah," Swee nodded, "Can we come in?"

"Ok, come on in," the guy pulled the door open, "sorry, I can't remember if she

mentioned your name before."

"In fact, we hot to know three days ago." Swee said following Sam into the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I heard that someone died here," Dean asked Nina, They were sitting in a corner drinking.

"Bad news runs fast, huh?" Nina grinned, "Jolie killed herself in the lady's room. Damn, no one dares to get there now."

"Awful," Dean pretended a fearful glare.

"Change the topic," Nina stared at Dean, "Where's your cute brother? Sweetie doesn't show up yet, hope she appears in the next hour."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So please tell me about Jolie," Eric asked for Swee, "I was on a business trip in Chicago. I can't believe she killed herself."

"She looked frightened and strange," Swee shrugged, "Nothing more, we knew not much longer."

"Thank you any more. I still can't believe it. She told me in the e-mail she'll hold a party to welcome me back. Just the day before she died."

"Did she say anything strange in her e-mails?" asked Sam.

"No, she's always a happy girl," Eric sighed, "God. Who can believe a angel like her would kill herself?"

"You know other friends of her?" Sam asked while Swee looked around the house.

"What do you want? Agents?" Eric queried with a frowned brows.

"No. We just feel it's strange of her death, and wanna help you."

"Well, whoever you are, I can see the sincerity in your eyes." Eric said with a frown, "But what can you do? The police have vindicated her suicide. Thank you, any way."

"Still nothing, huh?" Sam winked at Swee when they left Eric's house.

"Not yet," Swee took a notebook from her back, "Look!"

"What's that?"

"A diary, I think it's Jolie's."

"How you find it?" Sam asked curiously.

"Search their bedroom when I use his toilet."

"Even did I notice you."

"Oh, you're busy showing your sincerity to Eric."

They met Dean in the club. Nina dragged Swee away when she saw them come in, "God, you're late! It's your turn."

"Find something?" Dean asked Sam when the two hot chicks went away.

"Yep," Sam shook the diary to him, "and you?"

"Nothing except that Eric was Nina's ex-boyfriend."

"Even is she has the motivation kill Jolie, it's not our business." Sam grinned.

"Right. They broke up 3 years ago; I don't think she waited so long to kill her adversary."

"Well, let's take a look at the diary, hope we'll find something." Sam opened the diary.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think it's strange that Jolie mentioned worm in her diary?" Swee asked the brothers after she read the last several pages of the diary.

"Yeah, but what was it?" Sam said, "Not like the bugs ofthe Oasis Plainsin Oklahoma."

"And maybe she's phrenetic." Dean added.

"Hey, it went wrong suddenly," Swee shouted at Dean, "It's damn normal in her diary before the worm."

"People always go crazy suddenly, huh?" Dean rolled his eyes, "as our little witch went to stripe dance."

"Shut up!" Swee smacked him on the chest, "It's not striper."

"Hey, you guys stop," Sam yelled at them, "I'll check it out on the net."

"Ok, I'll check out daddy's diary, see if he mentioned this in it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're sure we're leaving?" Swee asked Dean when he's driving his car to the freeway.

"Sure," Dean nodded, "We find nothing of our business about it."

"But I feel..."

"Forget it," Dean broke her in, "Your sense may make mistake too."

"Ok. Swee, maybe you're over sensitive of bugs." Sam smirked at her.

"Shh," Swee sighed.

The next two days they continued their trip along the freeway with no specific destination. Swee still took an eye on the death news of Seattle and browsed the net looking for bizarre events of bugs. Then she saw this news "Outstanding Stanford-Presentee Suicide Uncanny". "Look, Sam!"

Dean gave her a dirty look, "Guess you're spoffish."

"Hey, be well-disposed," Swee glared him back, "Another suicide in Seattle."

"There's many, everyday in the world," Dean said impassively.

"Jennifer Miller, 17 years old, outstanding, a presentee to Stanford." Sam read out, "My to-be alumna?"

"Not strange," Dean looked at his bro, "Good students have more pressure in their minds."

"Don't look at me that way," Sam scowled, "They don't feel tress if they live in a happy family."

"Well," Dean rolled his eyes, avoiding Sam's eyes, "Whatever."

"Stop your puppy war," Swee yelled at them, "We'd better go back to Seattle."

"You're kidding?" Dean yelled back, "Is there anything about bugs mentioned in it? You think there's some relationship between Jolie's death and this?"

"Enough!" Sam pushed Dean down on the chair, "It said Jennifer's parents loved her very much, and I know high school girls like her never suicide."

"Come on, you don't know people' life behind them."

"This is what I thought," Swee walked over, inserted herself between the brothers, "Dean, if it fails again, I'll offer you a private dance."

"Not bad, Huh?" Dean curved his lips, "But can you assure Sam won't kill me?"


	3. Chapter 3 High School

**Chrysalis**

**By 7sTar **

* * *

**Author's notes: **There does exist the Chrysalis School in Woodinville, Washington for real. It's hit-and-miss for me to know it then I borrow it in my story. 

**Category: **Normal/Humor

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean, I just write this for fun. Please don't sue me.

* * *

**Chap3 High School**

The Chrysalis School, founded in Woodinville, Washington, in 1983, is a private high school with beautiful schoolyard.

"Hey-hey," Dean turned his head to Sweetie with a smirk when he parked his car in front of the school,"You've finally found the 'chrysalis'? "

"Funny, Jolie mentioned 'chrysalis' in her diary," Swee looked at the doorplate, "But I don't think this is an enchanter school."

"It's a splendid private high school and accredited by the Northwest Association of Accredited Schools since 1994." Sam said, "Open campus, but only people who have an appointment are allowed on campus."

"Our college boy's knowledgeable, huh?" Dean glanced at his bro, taking some certificates out and swaying them to his partners, "Little case." Then they drove into the campus.

"Hey, we're so striking here," Sweetie whispered to her partners.

"I know," Dean looked around rolling his eyes to her, "I know I'm handsome."

"Come on, what would you say when you see the dean? Tell him you're Agent Ford? " Swee pissed him off.

"Dean visits dean? Not bad," Dean smirked, "I'll tell him I'm an official of the Research Association of Juvenile Behavior."

"Is there an association like this?" asked Sam, arched one of his eyebrows.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean blinked,"Why not take a walk around and look for the memory when you in high school?"

"A good advice," Sam frowned,"By the way, it's Sam."

"Ha-ha," Dean laughed,"I feel more professional without you. "

"Maybe best without me," Swee shrugged.

"No, an official always needs a secretary."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam wandered around in the campus. He thought of his boyhood, his teachers, his classmates and his family. A tennis ball was flying towards him as he walked past the tennis court but he grabbed it with his big hand before it hit him in the head.

"I'm so sorry, but can you give it back to me?" A girl in blue sport suit looked up at him.

"Sure," Sam smiled handing the ball to the girl.

"I'm Donna, I think I didn't see you before."

"Sam," Sam grinned, "I'm not a student here."

"Right, seems you're older than me, and I'm one of the eldest girls here."

"You'll go to college next year?"

"Yeah," Donna said cheerfully, "I dream of Stanford, our school has nominees of it."

"Really?" Sam thought of the report of Jennifer, "You're one of nominees, Donna?"

"I'm a loser," Donna sighed, "Only one quota."

"I'm sorry," Sam looked at her, pity in his eyes.

"But maybe I'll have another chance, the presentee's dead."

Sam wanna ask her something about Jennifer Miller but Dean's call coming and another girl yelped at Donna.

"My bro," Sam blinked flipping open the cell phone.

"Hope to see ya again!" Donna waved to him and walked away.

"Sam? How's your journey?"

"Not bad, I think"

"Move your ass to the classroom, we have a witness."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're Sabrina?"

"Yeah, who are you?" The slender fleck-girl crossed her hands on the desk, looked at Dean, distrust in her blue eyes.  
"I..." Dean frowned, "I just wanna ask you some questions."

"About Jennifer?" the fleck-girl asked,"you're a cop?"

"No...­" Dean was rendered speechless. The girl was freaked out; he didn't know how to question her without making her cry.

"You're not the cop. They've asked me many questions many times," she began to sob, "All the people here kept asking me, everyone!" The girl jerked up from her seat,"I'm gonna go."

"Please, just one question." Dean stopped her, but the girl gave him a dirty look.

"What's up?" Swee asked, entered the classroom with Sam who was just picked up by Swee. She walked over to Sabrina, eyed Dean to leave. Dean rolled his eyes, dragged Sam out of the room, said to him, "Buddy, let's call in on Jennifer's parents."

They rushed downstairs when someone stopped them, "Sam? Nice to see you again!"

Dean winked at his brother, who was smiling to the girl and introducing, "Hi, Donna. This is my bro Dean."

Dean nodded his head to the girl then pulled his brother away. Donna shrugged running upstairs then paused to look down from the handrail at the brothers, "Sam, we have a party tomorrow. If you stay please come."

"You make friends so soon." Murmuring to his brother, Dean patted Sam on his ass. The younger Winchester frowned and forced a smile to Donna, "Ok, I'll come."

"See ya," Donna waved running away.

"Don't touch my ass again!" Sam shot Dean a dirty look.

Dean tilted his head with his mouth open, "Just remind you not miss the chance to contact the students here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sabrina," Swee said slightly to the girl, "I'm sorry." At the words, Sabrina raised her eyes, full of tears.

"I know you're scared," Swee slightly pressed her hands on the girl's back, "I was scared when I saw my mom die. Sam's scared when he saw his girlfriend die and Dean, also scared when he saw his mom died. I'll wait until you wanna tell me something about Jennifer."

"We're good friends," the girl choked trying to keep herself from crying, "I can't stand she killed herself by my side."

"I'm sorry." Swee breathed raising the girl's face up to her, "You felt something, didn't you?"

The girl hesitated for a while then nodded. Staring at Swee, who gave her a embraving gaze, Sabrina parted her lips. Before he decided to say something to Swee the door opened, a girl rushed in and asked, "Hey, Sabrina, do you want to give up the election? Mrs. Clare asked you to hand in your new requisition."

"Hi, Donna, thank you," Sabrina looked at the other young girl, sighed, "I don't know."

"Are you kidding? You're the most promising candidate now!"

"I¡­ I have no idea. I'll talk with Mrs. Clare myself later."

Donna walked over to the table where Sabrina seated. The girl took a look at Swee with curious eyes before she patted Sabrina on the small shoulder, "I know you wallowed in the great sadness of Jenny's death, but Stanford is also your dream."

Swee shrinked her eyes when the words "Jenny" "death" and "Stanford" came into her ears. She got a load of the girl named Donna and met the girl's eyes. She took back his eyes while the girl asked with one of eyebrows arched, "Who are you? Detective?"

"She's my friend," Sabrina said, which made Swee grateful in her mind, "I just make up my mind to attend the election, for Jenny."

"Great," Donna gave Sabrina a gentle embrace, "So you'll show up in the ball tomorrow night?"

"Why not?" Sabrina grinned, "I know Jennifer wants me happy even she's in another world."

"I'm glad to hear that, honey," Donna grinned back, "I was afraid I'll have no competitor." She eyed to Sabrina pointing to Swee, "then see ya, you can take your friend to the party."

"I'm glad you're ok," Swee winked at the girl after the other girl left the classroom, "Wanna tell me something?"

"It's strange." Sabrina blinked then turned her eyes out of the window, "She said there's a worm in her body, under her skin, she must kill it!"

"Worm?"

"I heard it," Sabrina began to cry, "we're in our anatomy class. Jenny was sitting by my side. She murmured something like worm, then cut herself in the neck with the knife."

"God," Swee held her arm around the shoulders of the thin girl who burst into low crying, "I can't believe she killed herself! She's outstanding, everyone likes her! She has a happy family which everyone admires. I can't believe it!"

"It's OK," Swee put her chin on the top of girl's head holding her tight, "It's ok now. I'm sorry for reminding you of such calamity."

"Thank you." The younger girl raised her tearful eyes to Swee.

"For what?"

"For listening and not think I' m crazy," Sabrina blinked, "They don't believe me because I figured Jenny's demoniac."


	4. Chapter 4 Magician Shop

**Chrysalis**

**By 7sTar**

* * *

**Author's notes: **In fact this is my second English story and I finished it three weeks ago but I quitted posting it because I read some criticism in livejournal by someone who don't like OC, which really hurt me, as a beginner. I have no American or European life experience, and my English is poor, I just wanna share my ideas with those who love the show Supernatural. Though maybe it didn't turn out as I intended I still tried to express my ideas well and to learn to write. I received several emails asking me if I'll finished my unfinished stories, I want to because they're my efforts. I'll continue update some of my stories after New Year. Great thanks to those who like my stories and sent me reviews and emails. And Happy New Year to ALL here.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean, I just write this for fun. Please don't sue me. 

**Chap4 Magician Shop**

Sam and Dean waited a long time before the Millers came back. The couples seemed very tired, refused to talk about their daughter when Dean told them he and Sam were dealing with study of adolescent behaviors.

"You guys think it's funny?" The irritated father yelled at them, "My daughter's dead! Dead! Get out of here!"

"All right, all right," Dean swung his hands to the Millers, pulled Sam to leave.

"Mr. Miller, I'm sorry for your daughter," Sam said sincerely, "I'm studying at Stanford. I felt pity for Stanford to lose such an excellent student. Sorry to bother you." Then he turned his back following Dean to their car.

"Wait!" Mrs. Miller called out.

Dean eyed Sam as "You make it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, I love diary," Swee opened Jennifer's diary which was only several pages in handwriting. So she added, "No matter long or short."

"Girls like writing diary." Dean smirked, at the mean time winked at his brother, who was reading the diary as well.

"I'm not that girl," Swee grinned at the handsome guy who looked like had nothing to do with the stuff. She shook her head to Sam and took out of Jolie's diary for contrast.

"Jennifer just wrote about the worm." Sam said, "Before it she didn't write diary."

"That's enough," Swee said pointing to the page she turned to Sam, "Look, the contents are so similar."

All of a sudden, Dean bounced up from his soft chair and strode over the bed where his brother was lying, caught one diary from Swee's hands and the other one was caught by Sam.

"6.24th. I found a worm chiseled in my body from my ear when I was sleeping," Sam read Jolie's diary, "I thought it's just my dream."

"The first day, a worm crept into my mouth when I was sleeping." Dean read the other, "It got me sick but I think I was just dreaming."

"6.25th. I saw the worm wriggling under the skin of my wrist when I cut cake for the clients. It's nuts, my knife dropped to the floor."

"The second day, I saw something squirming inside my wrist in my handcraft class. I'm scared, but didn't tell anyone about it. It looked like a worm"

"6.26th. I can't sleep. I felt the worm crept through my body, from my arm to my neck. I wanna tell Eric in the mails, but I didn't. I won't let him worry."

"The third day, I saw it reached my neck and settled down there when I'm washing my face. I'm frightened. Mom noticed I was not well, but I lied to her that I ate wrong food."

"Do you notice?" Swee asked the two brothers, "Jolie wrote seven pieces before she died while Jennifer five."

"Yeah. Seems what they mentioned in their diariesis the same thing." Sam nodded, "Worm?"

"I think it's like some magic or curse." Replied Dean, "But who did it? I can't see any relationship between these two girls."

"Right, Jolie's in Seattle while Jennifer in Woodinville." Swee rolled her eyes and Sam continued her word, "They have different backgrounds."

"Huh, smart guys, they're both in Washington and the two places not far from each other, isn't it?" Dean blinked his eyes from Sam to Swee.

"Gee, you're even smarter," Swee patted the elder Winchester boy on the back.

"So, this is our business, right?" Sam rose up from the bed, looked at his brother.

"Of course," Dean replied with a languid drawl, "I wonna know what the hell is that worm."

"Ok, pretty boy, now I owe you nothing." Swee broke out a long breath.

"And I don't need you kill you." Sam added.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they still had no idea what they can do next. As usual, they drove around in the town to look for something seemed strange and inquiry about some local legends. It's a beautiful and peaceful small town, people in the shops or bars talked about everything except paranormal things. The group felt disappointed. "I can't wait until another kill happens. We must do something, we must stop it." Swee yelled at her partners.

"Sometimes you must wait," Dean said, slowly driving his car along the street, "I'm sure there's some magic about the worm, but for what? And we don't know if it's the same one did it or not."

"Curse, most for revenge as a result of envy, hatred or greed." Sam said, "Jennifer is outstanding, I think someone is jealous about her."

"Oh, Sammy, you have the same experience?" Dean chuckled; he didn't know why he liked to find every chance he could to piss off his brother.

Sam gave his bro a death stare, "It's girls' game." And Swee nodded to Dean, "Right. I think girls more like magic than boys."

"Honey, if you're not with us I'd suppose you're the murderer," Dean made a big smirk at the girl, "But Jolie.. en, she's a normal girl."

"NORMAL in your eyes," Swee rolled her eyes, slapped Dean on the shoulder, "And don't call me honey."

"Ok, sweetheart." Dean whistled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, what's that?" Sam pointed to a small house outside of the car when they drove to a remote street of the town.

"Magician shop?" Dean laughed, turned his head back at Swee, "Did you hear of it before?"

"Yeah, just something like toys," Swee said, "Whatever, we'd better take a look of it."

"This is what I'm thinking," Dean killed the engine, "The town is funny."

The house was a small shop decorated with all sorts of odd stuffs, looked funny and mysterious. Swee sharply screamed out and leapt to Dean who was walking behind her, her arms and legs cuddled him tightly. Sam couldn't help bursting out a laugh as he saw a huge black spider crawling on her head. He pulled it off and swung it in front of Swee's face, "Hey, it's fake!"

The scared girl left Dean, frowned at the spider. Dean rolled his eyes then burst into laugh as well not forgetting to ran aside before her fist fell on his chest. The handsome boy blinked at her and hissed, "Don't touch me! You ran into me yourself."

"Hello, children." An old black man (I wanna it be Morgan Freeman) came out from the back room greeted them, "Welcome to uncle Tom's magician world."

"Ha," Swee widened her eyes, "I always thought a magician was a granny."

"You must have never watched The Lord of the Rings!" Dean pissed her off then turned to the old man, "Uncle Tom?"

"Right," Tom smiled to them, "What do you want?"

"It's so awesome," Sam gasped in admiration, his eyes twinkled at the sight of what he saw, "I've never seen so many interesting things."

"Some is my collection from every corners in the world," old Tom said proudly, "The others were made by myself, coming from my imagination or inspired by something in the fairytales and legends."

"Good incomes?" Asked Dean, walked around in the room, looking for something he was interested in.

"No, only Halloween is the exception," Old Tom said, "I run it for fun, not for money."

Sam and Swee looked carefully at everything in the shop. They could assure most of them were just toys. Sam noticed a steel box on the top of the shelf, dusted, seemed long time no one to touch it. He took it down, breath away the dust.

"Ha, boy, you found my jewel," Tom walked over to Sam, "I found them in Japanese thirty years ago."

"What's in it?" Sam asked curiously.

"Open it!"

Dean and Swee stepped over to them. Sam opened the box. They saw in it were several flimsy books which looked old, yellow and broken.

"What? This is your jewel?" Sam couldn't help frowning, the box disappointed him as well as his brother and Swee..

"Believe it or not, these books recorded some ancient Japanese curses. Someone told me they're efficacious."

Dean eyed his bro and his lady partner significantly. They all located there eyes on the face of the old man wanting him to keep on talking about it but Tom said nothing any more.

Swee insisted on getting to the bottom of the matter, which was also the thought of her partners. She asked, "Did someone try it?"

"No, as far as I know." Old Tom smiled at them, "Don't be scared, children. It's just a story."

"Then did someone buy the book before?" Dean asked.

"You're inquiring me, young man." The old man snorted.

"Just asking," Dean smirked, "I'm very curious."

"Someone did buy it," The old man thought it over for a while, "Two months ago."

Dean exchanged the eyes with Sam and Swee. Sam opened the books, rapidly skimmed them then pouted his lips: they were in Japanese.

"I'll buy them all." Swee said nodding to the Winchester brothers but meeting Dean's white eyes with a mouthed "You're nuts!"

"Huh, now I think about it, it's also a girl bought my book. I took notice the school badge on her clothes."


End file.
